Last Sane Thought
by D-Chan4
Summary: (R for gor chapters!) Sora's facing new heartless with old trials. Sora is tired of change he wants someone constant and the same just once.... Chapter 11 skipped do to nc-17 content (DONE)
1. Prologue

****

Last Sane Thought (Prologue)  
Rating PG-13

"I don't care if he is Prince. I want him experimented on he's our strongest power source!" Ansem glared knocking the heartless creature around. 

~Sorry M'Lord. I did not mean to go against your judgement. It is just... he will experience a lot of pain. He might not live.~ The doctor said waving his inky black arm about. 

"I don't care. He is not son of mine... if he dies I'll find someone else to take his place." Ansem shrugged walking out of the dark obsidian room. 

The heartless doctor nodded and stood up to look at the boy on the cold slab of rock. He was sleeping and tired. After all he just closed the door to the Kingdom of Hearts. That in its self should have killed him unless he was a King of Destiny, a Hero of Legend, or a Creature of Power. 

The doctor peeled of the damp yellow vest and brought the knife up to the boy's chest. Blinking his dark red eyes the doctor put the knife to skin instantly cutting through to the boy's soul without cutting the skin. 

The boy shot up from the slab shriek madly as his soul was cut up. The doctor did not feel pity for the boy. He did not care the boy was in pain. He didn't mind that no one should experience death without dying. He heartless body did not care one bit as he began to reshape the body's poor soul. 

Ansem closed a book in his otherworld study at the vague insane shouts, the future to his new breed of heartless. 


	2. Chapter 1

****

Last Sane Thought (Chapter One)  
Rating PG-13

The cold water woke him up faintly. Looking up into the mirror Sora saw the tanned but faded scar of the battle he fought last year. 

Riku had been there insane and strong. He's aqua eyes had become green and speckled with grey. Sora knew something had changed in him but he knew he still had to fight Riku change or no change. 

Had Kairi not been there to heal him from that mortal wound Riku would have won and Heartless would have been able to take over once and for all.

Stroking the scar under his right eyes he sighed, "It really was to hard for us all to be friends wasn't it?"

"Sora! Are you gonna eat breakfast?" Kairi shouted from kitchen down the hall.

"No it's okay Kairi. I have go out hunting the Heartless. I really am sorry! But you know they are trying to take this place first and foremost." Sora shouted down the hallway. 

He could hear Kairi sigh faintly, "Okay, you know I wish you weren't the Keybalde wielder sometime." 

He nodded, "So do I Kairi so do I." He frowned touching the scar again.

He went to his room calmly trying to gather his wits and his weapons. He knew to stack up on heals and magic knowing that the new breed of Heartless were stronger then the Heartless he has faced during his first trial as the Wielder. 

Walking down the hallway his steps sure and relaxed he entered the main living room. He was a little worried as he always was but he had to put on a confident show for Kairi. She always broke up every morning about him when he left. 

"Sora..." She said calmly. He looked at her hands holding a dish. 

~Her hands betray her.~ He thought looking at the shaky limbs.

"It's okay Kairi. I know you worry." He said with a perfect voice. He closed his eyes when he saw the dish split from her fingers.

"Worry? Worry is all I do? Sora! You risk your life out there for us! We can take care of ourselves! Each one of use is an expert in given weapon! We don't need you out there as living bait drawing them away and killing them only to come back home and do it all again the next day!" She finished in a shout ignoring the broken dish on the floor.

Sora frowned, "You used that excuse on me Monday. If you're so worried about me come and fight with me."

He ducked out of the way as a cup flew at him from over the bar of the kitchen. "Kairi! You're taking this a bit overboard!" 

"This coming from you? Sora I think this is fair from overboard. I'd say this issue is down in the sea and drowning." She hissed. 

He dived under the living room table as a saucer soared over his head. "Kairi stop it! You're making me fear you more then the Heartless!"

The flying dishes instantly stopped. A meek voice came through, "Do you really mean that?" 

Sora looked up from behind the table carefully, "Not really Kairi. I love you! You're my friend! I know you'd never hurt me. Now do you want to come hunting with me or not?" 

Kairi looked at Sora's big goofy smile and felt her heart melt. How could she ever deny Sora? Beside now she would get to see what dangers he put himself through everyday.


	3. Chapter 2

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Two)  
Rating PG-13**

Kairi sighed feeling lied to as she walked beside Sora. They had been hiking all day away from the safety of the village. The island sure didn't look as big as it was. But one thing was for sure. There were not Heartless despite Sora's warning.

"Sora where are all these Heartless you tell me about?" She questioned kicking a rock of the trial. 

"I don't know. It might be because you're here." He muttered as he paused to look around. 

She glared, "HEY! I happen to think I couldn't scare a thing away look like this!" 

Sora laughed looking at her calmly. With a long brown her and unchanging pink outfit he believed her. "It's not your it's your history! You're a Princess of Heart. Any thing less then a Mega-Heartless is mince-meat if it comes against you!" 

She paused for a little then smiled, "Oh. Okay. Well let's get going then. Can't keep those Heartless waiting can we?"

Sora nodded walking quietly after her. His sword leaning carefully against his shoulder as Kairi began to ramble. 

"So anyway I told Wakka no he couldn't date me because-" Kairi said waving her arms about. 

Sora looked upon the scene curiously. No Heartless were closing in on him because Kairi was near. Kairi was actin like she was in the middle of a group of people and hearing something she didn't want to hear. 

"You can hear them can't you?" He asked hoping he didn't sound stupid. She stopped instantly on the trail confirming his suspicion. 

"Their all in my head. I can hear them but I can't see them. It's because I'm one of the Princesses of Heart isn't it? It comes with having these powers?" She said looking as if she was about to fall over. 

She turned to him with confused eyes, "Some of them sound like they are children! Were there some Sora? Did you killed children?"

He looked away and tried desperately to hold onto the Keyblade, which now seemed so much heavier. "You did didn't you?" She said shaking.

"You didn't seem to care when I needed to get through them to get to you..." He said then as if on cue he remembered his scar. "It didn't seem to matter when I had to go through Riku as well." 

"Riku's not the poi-" She was cut off when a Heartless dashed out of the bushes and right into her. 

She gave a loud cry. Sora was about to charge to protect her when beams of light shot through the Heartless creature. Sora stopped realizing Kairi was releasing her power on instinct again. That meant even he could get hurt if he wasn't careful. 

She stopped screaming when the Heartless rolled off her into the dirt. Sora frowned, "It was just a child Kairi. You were out there ready to blame me and look what you did."

She scrambled away still in shock when another Heartless crawled out of the bushes looking for the first. It gave a awful croak as it tried to get to it's dying partner. 

"Kairi don't do anything. Please..." Sora warned watching the child start to glow a bright white. "It's not really Heartless but it will be in a moment then it will be dangerious. I'll take care of it." 

"Not really a Heartless? How?" She cried standing up now still backing away. The farther she got from Sora the more chance the Heartless had to swam around him and over power him without being in danger of Kairi. 

"The Heartless only become real Heartless when they see the death of one of their own kind." He said. The Heartless suddenly grew and twisting into the shape of an older teen. 

"KAIRI! RUN!" He shouted coming to the realization that one of the new breeds was here so that meant the ones had been following them all the time had PLANNED it like this.  


Back to Main


	4. Chapter 3

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Three)  
Rating PG-13**

The teen-like Heartless knocked Sora over. Being taller then Sora is get leverage as they rolled down the hill together. The Keyblade laid long and forgotten where he had dropped it.

Sora growled protectively as he pushed the Heartless away and stopped his roll to come to Kairi's aid. He picked up his fallen sword as he rushed to the top. The Heartless were in a big circle and closing in on thier prey. 

Sora jumped in pushing his way through Heartless hardly noticing the circle get looser and looser. "Kairi! Kairi I'm coming!" 

Suddenly the Heartless before him disappeared in a flash of white light. He gasped at the sight of Kairi wielding the Oathkeeper. Her weapon by design that she could call from the ends of the Earth. She had called it form it's case in the living room and was now using it like a gun.

The heart tipped part of the sword would gather a ball of light and when she swung it would kill the nearest three Heartless creatures. 

Sora didn't want to miss out on a chance to protect the Princess of Hollow Bastion. He sliced up the Heartless on his right and with a fluid motion beheaded the one on his left. 

Sora was totally lost in the heart of the battle that he had almost killed Kairi in his final swing. She had blocked with the Oathkeeper just in time to keep her head in one piece. 

"SORA!" She cried out. He blinked coming to the realization he was staring at her. Her brown hair was dark with sweat and her eyes were wide with fear. 

"Oh Kairi I'm sorry..." Sora muttered letting the Keyblade fall to the floor again. Kairi's Oathkeeper feel down next to his as she wrapped her arms about his neck. 

"Sora... sora..." She muttered as she kissed him. He enjoyed the touch of her delicate lips on his. The hug they shared was tight and loving, so much so Kairi wasn't aware of her surroundings. 

She gasped as Sora suddenly knocked her over and drew his sword into the air. "SORA NO!" She cried stopping him. 

She thought he was ready to attack her for some odd reason. She put her hand out into the air and forced him still. 

She signed gently trying to force her heart to slow down. "STOP! NO! PLEASE STOP!" Sora cried out. She opened her eyes and saw a horrific sight. 

Sora's neck was being gorged by a Heartless. "Sora!" She cried. The Heartless stopped at the sound of her voice. 

She let her power drain away causing Sora to collapse in a bloody mess on the floor. His arm flexed trying to reach for his sword. "It's the one I let get away..." He whispered. His arm relaxed and he passed out.

The Heartless was still waiting for Kairi to act. "How could you! Don't you Heartless think about anything you do!" 

The Heartless stood up straight and nodded. Kairi paused for just a moment realizing she had some sort of control over it. She pondered what to do for a moment thinking of how she could use this to her advantage... considering she couldn't carry Sora herself. 

"Help me get him back to the villiage." She ordered. The Heartless bent down growling as it wrapped its arms around Sora's waist. 

"And don't you dare hurt him!" She hissed. 

Ansem frowned watching through the eyes of the Heartless as it saved the Keyblade wielder and followed the Seventh Princess of Heart.  


Back to Main


	5. Chapter 4

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Four)  
Rating PG-13**

Sora jolted from his sleep ready to attack. He felt naked flesh under his hand and realized he had no control over his sword arm. 

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" He cried wildly kicking. He came to the realization he wasn't outside when Kairi's bed sheets wrapped around him and knocked him to the floor. 

"Sora? Sora!" Kairi's voice rang out as she rushed through the house to her room and his side. He cried out painfully as the ache in his neck ran down his body. 

"Sora lay still!" She cried trying to push his aching body down. Sora couldn't help it the pain forced him to tharsh about therefore renewing the pain. 

"Hold him down! NOW!" Kairi shouted and Sora felt warm strong hand push down on his forehead pinning his upper body to the floor. Kairi sat herself on his chest and he was forced still. 

"Sora listen to me... your hurt bad and you didn't take good to my magic. It's because it was a Heartless inflicted wound. You'll have to heal on your own..." Kairi frowned.

"Is Riku back..." Sora asked trying to look up to see who was restraining his head. 

"Sora don't get mad. It's like a pet! It listens to everything I say!" Kairi said with a frown. Sora blinked clear confused. "Alright let him go and walk slowly this way."

Sora's head was instantly release and if not for his wound he would have plowed the Heartless over and killed it. "Kairi... how could you do such a thing!" 

She frowned waving the Heartless out of the room; it obeyed. "Sora I needed its help with you... If it wasn't for that thing tending to you with it's own magic... you'd be dead. I couldn't help you Sora! You almost died!" 

Sora felt bad for saying that seeing Kairi weep so badly. Raising his arm he beckoned her to enter his embrace. She lay with him silently with an arm draped over his chest. He felt kind of funny as if hearing her voice was something he needed to have in order to feel safe. 

"Muk! Come here... I want you to bring Sora something to eat." Kairi said to Sora's relief. He watched the Heartless come in minutes later with a cup of water and a small sandwich. 

Sora watched in confusion as the Heartless placed the food out of his reach and began to rip it into pieces. "Kairi what is it- Gross! Stop! That's mine!" Sora hissed painfully as the Heartless began to chew on his sandwich and spit it back up. 

"Sora... you can't chew... it will hurt you..." Kairi warned putting a small warm hand on his cheek. 

"You chew it then! I mean come on we've had sex before spitting on my sandwich shouldn't be a problem!" Sora glared feeling sick. He watched the dark black insizors chew. He was even more sickened by the fact the Heartless had a side way mouth. The ghastly grey teeth appeared and disappeared and it's lips closed over them like a tent flap. 

"Alright... Muk stop.... eat what you've already chewed please." Kairi instructed. Sora watched again amazed that the Heartless followed the instructions to the cue. It pushed the other sandwich pieces aside and devoured the slightly mashed pieces. 

"Thank you Muk. Now give it here and go to sleep. Okay?" Kairi smiled to it sweetly as it handed over the tray. 

Sora watched it with hard eyes as he ate his food. "Muk" slide into a shadowy puddle on the floor and slide under their dresser. 

"Why does that thing have to sleep in our room?" He questioned. 

Kairi blushed faintly, "You remember! We choose this room because it was the darkest and would suit for romantic purposes. You know the Heartless like shadows!"

"Just because it's your pet doesn't mean I have to like it." Sora grumbled.  


Back to Main


	6. Chapter 5

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Five)  
Rating PG-13**

"Our room! My bed now shut up and let me rest Sora." Kairi hissed.

"I want something to drink please Kairi!" Sora whined. She growled loudly as she sat up in bed at six in the morning. The sunlight peeped softly through the window against her back as she stood up.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and walked off before Sora could complain about being cold. He frowned when Muk appeared from under their dresser and climbed up the wall and half puddled himself on the ceiling. 

"You look like a lost puppy you stupid Heartless." Sora laughed as he watched Muk look left and right for Kairi sensing she was gone. 

Muk looked down his bright yellow eyes widening. He flew from the ceiling to the wall to the foot of the bed where the sun didn't shine. Pointing out to something just beyond the reach of the sun. 

Sora looked at where the inky black hand pointed and he blushed. Covering his genitals he glared, "What?"

Muk moved his arm to point at the round spot between his legs and returned his arm to pointing at Sora. Sora wasn't amused, "Yeah I'm packing and you're not what do you want to know?"

Muk threw his head back and let out a shriek. Sora cringed and watched as Muk exploded in a great blob of light. He blinked in disbelief at the spot Muk had been standing in, that is when he eyes could see again.

"Muk!" Kairi cried rushing into the room. She looked down at where he had been standing with a worried looking on her face.

"Kairi- I'm sorry I don't know what happen I just said something and he-" Sora said begin to explain when she interrupted. 

"Get off the floor you lazy Heartless! Stand up now!" She hissed. Sora was shocked as he looked for signs of life at the foot of the bed. 

He watched as a once four fingered hand now appeared gripping the base of the bed with five fingers. Slowly picking itself up off the floor it revealed new oval eyes with a slight orange tinge. A more shapely face looked back and forth between Kairi and Sora. 

Standing up straight Muk began to retreat back to his under the dresser spot. Sora and Kairi watched him spot momentarily to change into a puddle of shadow but nothing happened. 

Muk balled his fist and looked as if he was ready to experience diarrhea. Looking to Kairi it spoke to her, or at least that what Sora thought. 

"He can't do it. He's stuck. What did you do to him?" Kairi said still staring at Muk's back. 

Sora wrinkled his nose; "I didn't do anything. I just talked to him and he just went boom!" 

Turning around Muk looked as if he was about to cry. "MUK!" Kairi gasped running out of the room. 

"Kairi! What-" Sora began but noticed what she had. 

"Whoa! That's just wrong!" He said feeling as if he would throw up. He sat silently waiting to see what Muk would do. 

Kairi appeared five minutes later with string and cloth only to find Muk trying to force his body under the dresser. 

"Sora! That's mean why didn't you stop him?" She asked guiding the Heartless out, clear to keep him clear from the window. 

Sora smiled faintly watching Kairi baby the Heartless and dress it's not genitally improved body. "Would you believe me if I told you it was funny watching the idiot try to get under that?"

She frowned at him as she pushed Muk into the closet and closed the door. "Would you feel bad if I told you he was acting so stupid because the Sun was burning him? He doesn't have to be in direct light to be in pain."  


Back to Main


	7. Chapter 6

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Six)  
Rating PG-13**

"Sora." Riku's voice said carried out into the dark hallway. Sora turned around in the black corridor wondering vaguely where he had been before this. 

Shrugging off the wrong feeling of it all Sora continued down the hallway. Follow where he had heard Riku's voice last. The closer he got the more he heard the low rush of words. 

He felt like he knew what they were saying but when he listened closer he found the bunched up words forgien to him. He reached the darkest part of the hallway and found a door hidden in its depths. 

"Soraaaa." Came the pitiful voice. Sora shuttered at the thought of seeing Riku again, why? Something seemed wrong about him being able to talk. 

"Shora youfem arenemem nofeno worthiem of our-" Sora slipped into the room trying to understand the gushing words and found again that when he listened he understood none of it. He wanted to shout so badly but the figure being held by Heartless in a soft glowing ring of light stopped him. 

"Riku." He whispered faintly tears coming to his eyes. 

Riku lay in the middle of the ring of light blood tears leaking from his eyes. The attending Heartless licked the tears up. They didn't let a single drop of blood get away. Two Heartless held him firmly by the neck again blood being licked off their fingers. Four Heartless gripped his stomach tightly between black clinched fists with the blood drunk just as before. 

At his bare waist were six black cords buried in his skin. Three on each side leading off into different parts of the room. 

"Sora..." Riku said with a smile, blood dripping from his lips into the Heartless mouths. "Ihaf wemtem youfem toge mehtem mehfl chiflgens." Riku said grinning at him with bloody teeth and bright eyes.

Sora choked back a sob when he finally remembered, "You should be dead... you can't talk I cut your throat and your stomach! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He shouted his body shaking with anger and saddness. 

Riku didn't listen to him as he held his right arm out past the Heartless keeping him together. "Hafenum." He said. Sora watched one of the six cords move and heard it slide across the floor. From the darkness a Heartless slide up to Sora. It was the new breed he and Kairi had encountered. 

Sora shook off the memory of Muk when he looked into the bright yellow eyes. The only difference was this version of Muk had a dark red outline of a heart just where a heart should have been. It walked up to Sora and snapped it's sideways incisors at him.

Riku nodded then turned to his left, "Deffernienctum." Again a Heartless appeared from the shadow the cord attached to it's back linking it to Riku. This Heartless was like the newer Muk. It had finer human features and clear gender. Other then that it wasn't much different from the first. It took a seat calmly infront of Sora.

Riku turned back to his right, "Extemptenme." A third connected Heartless appeared. Clearly male it bounced up to Sora with its tendril that imitated hair bouncing behind it. It stood up in front of him and said, "Halosh." It's mouth perfectly human. 

Riku shifted blood splurging from his wounds as he turned back to his left. Heartless rushed up to lick the blood from the floor, his body, and the other Heartless it had fallen on. "Pehme." He said with a proud face. A gray Heartless walked from the depths of darkness. It's breast bouncy as it stood in from of Sora and slapped him. It flicked its black hair bitterly and stood grumiply by the last Heartless. 

He gently touched the last cord on his right and whispered, "Heptenism." A human looking Heartless jumped out of the darkness with a big smile. It lacked details like a belly button and ear canals to listen. It jumped on Sora giving him a hug. 

Riku didn't even speak as he turned to his left for the final time. Sora was scared as the last cord slid noisily against the floor. From the darkness appeared a full-grown woman. The sheered nudity sexual motions of the lady made Sora blush as she walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Vaguely listening he heard Riku say, "Love."  


Back to Main


	8. Chapter 7

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Seven)  
Rating PG-13**

"Kairi! Kairi make it go away! Make him go away!" Sora hissed as he woke from his startling dream. Seeing Riku lying in pieces. Falling apart at the seems like that, seeing Riku like that had been too much. His last battle came bubbling to the surface of his memory.

Kairi woke up and was at his side comforting him instantly. "Oh Sora. It wasn't your fault. You had to do what you did. You had to stop him to protect everyone."

Sora bit his bottom lip. "It still didn't make it right!" Kairi continued to rub Sora's broad back as she nodded in agreement. "I still feel like his Best Friend Kairi. That's what hurts the worst! Knowing that I've had to fight him time and time again ever since I became the Chosen One for the Kingdom of Hearts! 

"I've killed him three times you know! The first time he survived but the time after that, and the one after that, and the one after that. Ansem won't let him die! He brings him back the moment death reaches out for him! Every time I make the killing blow he's pushed back into that dying body Kairi!

"He has to be! I saw him! I saw him there being held together by the Heartless! They kept him from dying Kairi! Can they be that bad if they were protecting him?!" Sora said felting wild emotions burning in his chest. 

He squeezed his eyes shut hold back all the regret, hate, and despair. For Christ's sake he had killed his best friend countless times! Seeing him there blood pouring from wounds breathe raspy and eyes glazed has been to much.

"Sora it was only a dream. He's gone. He's gone for good now. He has to be after what you did. I know you're more mature and grown up Sora but don't have naive little thoughts of the boy you once were." Kairi said trying to help him. He nodded hollowly.

Laying back to a dreamless sleep Sora still was uneasy.

*Next Day*

"Good now take the cup and drink Muk." Kairi commanded. Sora watched from the kitchen bar with cold eyes. He sipped at orange juice when the Heartless turned to him with yellow oval eyes. Muk tried to mimic him with his new five fingered hands.

Sora wanted to scream wildly and attack Muk. He wanted to rip that horrid mouth appart and watch his head spit apart. He could imagine himself with blood on his face and on his hands as he madly wrote "I Love Kairi" on the wall with Muk's blood. 

He blinked back in confusion. Where had that though come from? He now shuttered thinking about it. For in his mind he had had Riku's wild eyes. His manic grin and wild spontaneous will.

-FLASHBACK- "SORA! SORA! MUST KILL!" Riku shouted madly waving around his sword. 

Sora saw him in the distance and was aghast when he began to murder his own Heartless warriors. Fear shook his frame as he realized Riku's blood lust attacks were heading straight for him. He gave up beating down the attacking Heartless and tried to run from Riku. 

"NO WHERE- GO SORA! NO WHERE TO HIDE! I GO- MUST KILL-" Riku's insane shouts echoed up the boulders. Sora tried desperatly to climb fast. It was strange though. He eighteen-year-old body felt so funny at that moment. It froze over leaving Sora in mid climb on a rock that could put a good distance between them. 

His eyes teared over as he came to the realization some of the Heartless were children. Little ones rolling around fighting with silent laughs. His body has stopped to witness this. It reminded him of Riku and himself. 

"SORA! SORA KILL! KILL SORA!" Riku laughed grabbing Sora painfully by the neck. The ground was pulled from beneath him and he was wrapped in the sky. The ground suddenly appeared again slamming into his head flipping into him and crushed his spine.

"SORA!" Came Kairi's frantic scream. Sora felt really dizzy and tired but Kairi's cool calming magic took him over and stood back up again.

"Riku! FIGHT ME!" Sora cried challengingly. Riku turned still smiling madly but a hint of confusion was seen behind those wild eyes. 

"DIE!" Riku shouted jumping from the boulders down onto Sora. Sora gave a mangled cried when his head was slapped by the ground again. Why did the planet treat him like a basketball?

"Don't die Sora! Please!" Kairi sobbed from somewhere off in the distant. Sora wanted to shout at her for disturbing his rest again when the sleeping feeling was taken over with cool magic. 

Riku was on his knees with his sword raised above his head. "MUST KILL IT!" He cried flexing his arms and dropping them forward.

"NO!" Sora shouted rolling away, or attempting to. His sword caught something and he only moved half way into his roll. A loud thump sounded out but Sora wasn't paying attention, as his body was forcibly pulled back. 

He turned to see what had happened and found Riku laying on his sword. He pushed Riku over and assessed the damage with wide eyes. His sword and logged itself into his stomach. 

"Oh my God! Riku!" He cried. 

Riku started babbling in a soft voice. It was clearly some type of Heartless language. He said it with soft loving eyes and his tone suggested something Sora couldn't place. 

Alas, the sanity didn't last long. His crazy smile came back and he reached for his sword. Sora gasped bringing up his sword. 

Riku was obviously teetering on insanity and clear sanity. He was shouting coherent phrases now. "IT IS SO MUCH TO TAKE IT! YOUR DARKNESS SORA! IT CALLS ME! PLEASE LET ME TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! I THOUGHT OF YOUR WELLBEING. 

"IT WAS ALWAYS YOU I THOUGHT OF! YOU WERE MY LAST SANE THOUGHT BEFORE THEY TOOK MY SOUL! LET ME PROTECT YOU AND RIP THAT DARKNESS RIGHT OUT-" He made a wild charge at that moment. 

Sora didn't have the heart to injury Riku again so he angled his sword over where Riku's head would be since he kind of squatted when he attacked. He would even strike early for Riku's sake, then he would run.

He took his swing with a choked cry. Riku's battle tactic had obviously changed when he stood up and began to turn around to put force behind his sword. It was then when Sora's high and early swing sliced at his neck. "out-T of y-oU!" Riku ended in a wispy gasp. 

Sora watched as Riku's body was seemingly frozen in mid fall. His shadow suddenly bounced up from the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes as Riku's own shadow wrapping its black transparent arms around him. It caressed his shocked face.

The sight of Riku looking terrified as the shadow kissed him gently on the cheek sickened Sora. He knew who the shadow really was. Black became tan and spiky points of shadow hair turned in long locks of white hair. Riku's shadow grew and stretched into his borrowed adult form. Ansem had come.

Ansem glared at Sora with deep light-less eyes, "You won't beat him again. He'll be their Prince and you will be buried under the ground! He wouldn't fail again because I will make sure that you die. You will be destroyed. I will be certain of it!"

He wasn't sure what had happened. His mind couldn't grasp the fact he has just dealt the worst killing blow he has ever had. How would Ansem heal Riku now? Would he live? Did he just send his Best Friend to the underworld packed nice and neat in a big bloody suitcase with a big red bow? Or worse yet he hadn't killed him and Ansem would pull Riku back together and make him his puppet yet again.

"What have I done?" He questioned before falling to the ground in shock. -END FLASHBACK--

"What have I done?" He repeated and fell backwards on to the kitchen floor. 

Letting the darkness envelop him he begged it to make him forget, to forget anything any every one. He wanted to start a new with no memory of anything...   


Back to Main


	9. Chapter 8

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Eight)  
Rating PG-13**

"Morning!" Kairi smiled at him happily. 

Sora blinked back at her faintly, "Hello?" He saw the girl and her bright face and felt his heart melt. Look to her side he saw a tall black creature and he frowned, "What's that?" 

She continued to smile but went to sit by his side. The creature followed her like a dog. "Sora I want to you tell me what you meant before you fell."

He put a hand to his warm forhead. He though hard and long but only a wispy tendril of thought existed past the darkness. "Forget Sora Forget."

"I don't remember a thing. Who are you?" He questioned look at Kairi. 

She nodded softly, "I figured as much. My name is Kairi," poitning to the creature, "this is my friend Muk. We are your friends." 

Sora looked at the creautre long and hard, "I don't know why I would be friends with that thing but if I must then I will." 

The creature gave a howl and burst into a puff of black smoke. Kairi gasped in shook but Sora merely stared. Had he experianced this before? Yet, hadn't it been... brighter...?

After a few moment the black cloud of smoke gathered itself up again and the creature stood up. It's gray male body flexed and stretched. The creature opened its now human mouth and began to ramble on in Heartless gibberish. 

"Muk! Muk! Calm down!" Sora shouted covering his ears and Muk's cries rose to an ear split pitch.

Kairi howled in pain as blood began to leak from her ears. "Sora! Help me," she sobbed falling to the floor. 

Sora's head felt funny. Like someone was poking around putting up walls and keep things out of his mind's reach. 

"My name... I forgot my name!" He gasped falling again the head border. Blood already leaking from his own ears. The window had already broken from Muk's contining screams. 

Sora vaguely heard, "Get it out of me! Get these thoughts out of me! Please I don't want to know this! Dad would be so mad with me please! GET THEM OUT!" He turned to Muk and his voice became gibberish again.

"Get what out!" Sora shouted threwing a pillow at Muk. Muk fell back and hit his head on the dresser. Sora cried out painfully as all his memories rushed back at him. 

"That thing! That fucking thing had my mind in it! It took my memories!" He hissed angry clawing his way out of the sheets and over to aid Kairi. 

Her hands were covered in blood and she was in lots of pain. Sora thought quietly as he casted magic over her wounds. She sighed and looked up at him. 

"What did you do to Muk?" She said weaving her own magic over his pain. 

Sora looked over at the unconscious Muk and frowned, "What are we doing to each other is the question."

Kairi looked at Muk baffled, "What happened?" 

Sora shook his head, "I don't know and I don't want it to happen again. Muk goes now!" 

He reached out for his sword and picked the Heartless with one strong arm and carried him out of the room.

Kairi dashed out into the hallway after them, "What are you doing?"

He continued to walk as he called back, "I'm going hunting!"   


Back to Main


	10. Chapter 9

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Nine)  
Rating PG-13**

Sora trudged up the path where they had found Muk. He growled throwing the _thing_ on the ground and pulled out his sword. 

Muk looked up at him just in time to see the sword come down.

Sora sollapsed when muk's scream burst into the air. "Not again! SHUT UP!" He hissed shoving his elbow where he was sure was Muk's face. 

Looking over when the silence happened he saw Muk. Sleeping, calmly as if he... it was in peace. He watched Muk's quietly for a bit. 

Then he caught the slow motion of Muk's body. It was... melting. He saw Muk's imitation tendrils of hair slip away like worms into a gaint black puddle. His ears dipped off like an open glue bottle and his falt chest washed away. 

He reached out to the new form in shock. He reached his fingers out to touch the ash gray face. Muk now resembled, "Riku?"

Muk's eyes darted open and he reached out to rip the Keyblade from his shoulder. Sora rushed up first, "No let me help you get that out Riku."

Muk squirmed painfully as Sora pulled his Keyblade out. Sora looked down at Muk with shinning eyes. "I'm so glad your okay. I thought I killed you. I'm really sorry! I had to do it! I really didn't want to! Do you forgive me?"

Muk looked up at his attack and found the words from somewhere far away. "But of course Sora, I'll always forgive you." 

Sora suddenly gave a gasp. "Riku! They know you're back! They're trying to get you back!" Sora cried. 

Muk looked over his shoulders and gasped. The floor around him was collecting with dark shadows. He wanted to shout out that it was okay and that they would be safe. That they meant no harm but he could no longer speak in the human tongue. Whatever had helped him before was gone now.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and took Muk under one arm. "I'll protect you Riku. I won't let you die again. Not by me not by anyone." 

Muk held on to him tightly as they were surrounded. Muk reached out to Sora's wielding arm and looked up at him. 

"You don't want me to kill them?" He questioned with confused eyes. 

Muk shook his head and Sora listened. Dark hands covered them threatening to pull them apart of Sora wouldn't have it. He held on painfully tight to Muk, "You can't have him!"

Muk looked at Sora. Seeing him protect him like this. He was sort of happy that Sora cared for his well being even if he did constantly call him Riku. 

Sora put both arms around Muk when the pull became tighter. "It will be okay Riku. I won't let them hurt you." 

Muk relaxed into his embrace and with a sigh changed again. He watched Sora look at him with big eyes as a dim light made his skin glow. 

Muk's skin was the same color as Sora's now. He was almost there. His daddy would be proud of his accomplishment.

Suddenly the hands were gone and the darkness lifted. Sora looked up in shock at all the darkness. It looked like an enteral city of night. 

Muk found his voice again and the knowledge to speak in human, "Sora, Welcome to the Kingdom of Hearts! My home."  


Back to Main


	11. Chapter 10

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Ten)  
Rating PG-13**

Muk turned around to look at Sora. He seemed so amazed that the Heartless had a life here. Muk opened his mouth certain the Sora wasn't paying attention.

"Come on. We have to go to Father." Sora heard Muk say. 

He turned to look at Muk. He sighed softly walking over to his side, "Riku... whatever it is that's making you go to... Father? You don't have to. It's probably Ansem and he's probably out to hurt you." 

Muk looked at him with his solid gray eyes and shook his head trying to explain. Sora only heard Heartless grabble. *If I take him to father then he'll understand!* Muk thought dropping to the floor.

Sora watched in confusion as Muk laid his hands on the ground and began patting at it. He looked as a small mound began to form. Muk's hands stopped moving but the ground did not. It kept climbing up upon itself and made a tall pile of something. 

He gasped when the pile of dark... something exploded and in its place was a motorcycle. It was sleek and looked powerful. Nothing was white or sliver. Even up to the clutch was black and the tail piles didn't even show any white shine. 

Muk pointed at the bike and Sora climbed on. Muk disappeared behind him and came back with two helmets. 

Sora couldn't be happy as his hands caressed the sleek finished and black handlebars. "I will drive alright?"

Muk pointed up to a high tower with giant TVs packed on the top like a junk heap. Sora nodded and waited for Muk to mount. He couldn't move when Muk's arms reached around him. 

He couldn't believe now that he had a chance to get Riku away from here, he was taking him to Ansem! There he would die! Or worse yet! He would be forced to kill him.

He growled as he kicked the double kickstand back and dismounted. He pulled off his helmet and Muk's as well. "God! Please Riku! Don't hate me for taking us there... I mean you wanted to go and you know I can hardly ever say no to you!"

Muk looked at him with his round gray eyes not knowing what he was after. "Riku... I think I love you." Sora panted taking Muk's face into his hands and kissed him. 

Before Muk could reached he force the helmet back on and dawned his own as he pushed the bike forward of the stand into onto the street. The engine roared to life and they drove off. 

The shadow in the area they had been in moved and shaped into hundreds of Heartless. The collective mutter was, "Final. Father has succeed... we must protect the one. Ansem will not have him."

Muk blushed faintly feeling the tingle of transformation come on. He watched his skin shift and hug the newly formed muscles. *They look just like his now... not longer weak will I be.* Muk thought. He felt his chest alter and he was certain there was nothing anymore that could point him to once being a Heartless. 

He feeling his hair shift under his helmet he was proud. He was for certain now that he was a spitting image of Riku. That once he stood beside his Father that he would look not different from him. 

But Muk's heart started to race, *I've forgotten... oh no! We must stop now! I must protect Father!" 

He pulled hard on Sora shirt and forced him to stop. Sora dismounted and looked at him curiously. Muk jumped off the bike himself and pushed Sora into the nearest building. Luckily it was a hotel. 

No one stopped them as Muk rushed Sora into a room. "Riku what are you doing!" He hissed as Muk pushed him on the bed in the room. 

For all the darkness outside the inside of the buildings look normal and human. The Heartless were proud that they had achieved that much for their Father.

Muk tore at the string holding that stupid clothe in place on his body. It tore away and he looked up at Sora. He smiled faintly at those big blue eyes and felt a swell of love from somewhere splash around in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Sora and started to kiss him...

Back to Main


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Tweleve)  
Rating PG-13**

Sora opened his eyes slowly. Riku stood dressed and fully clothed like he had once been. His skintight yellow vest hugged him prefectly. He found the baggy pants some how out of place on the older Riku.

"Riku... are you going? You can't go yet I'm not ready." Sora said trying to climb out of bed but his body was so tired. 

"Shut up and go back to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up again." Muk uttered kissing Sora gently. 

Sora nodded falling back to sleep against the black sheets. He frowned as he left the room and the building. He picked up his hastily removed helmet and hopped onto the bike.

The city flew by and the TV tower rushed forward. He knew all the Heartless around him were protecting him from Ansem. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was see his Father. 

Finally reaching his destination he hoped of the bike not caring as it fell over with a crash. Tossing the helmet off to the side he enter the building in a slow trot. He went to the darkest hall to the darkest corner, just like in the dream he saw Sora have. 

He dashed into the room to find six cords laying in a heap in the ring of light. He called out worridely, *They didn't stop protecting him from Ansem did they?*

"Ah There you are Muk. How are you boy?" Came Riku's velvet voice. 

"DAD! Where are you?" He cried balling his hands up in frustration. 

Riku walked into the ring of light kicking away the cords. He was clad in leather and calf high boots. He's arms were bare just as Muk. "Come here kid. You're going to take me to the guy who gave us all the power we needed right?" 

Muk ran into Riku's arms crying, "Yes! Anything you want Daddy. When are we gonna make Grandpa leave us alone?"

Riku didn't answer him as they left the room together. Muk didn't ask the question again as he followed his Father out of the tower and back into the street. No Heartless were outside, not even the slightly feel of one.

"This isn't good. Hurry up take me to him!" Riku commanded. Muk rushed to pick the bike back up and started it up. They didn't bother with helmet as they sped off back to where Muk had left Sora.

The reached the building quickly and there were a horrid site in deed. Bodies of countless of Riku's Heartless lay in pieces. Some were still alive crying out for their Father. He came to each and everyone of them and eased their passing. 

"Muk go. Leave here. Those six will take you. Go back to the Seventh Princess and tell her to protect you. That I will bring Sora back soon." Riku commanded to Muk. He Walked off with the Heartless Riku has commanded him to.

"I'm coming Sora. Don't give up. I never did." Riku muttered entering the building. 

He rushed down the hall and followed the darker hallways. It was pretty easy considering the lights had gone out. 

"Dad! Where are you! It's not right to punish me! I didn't do anything wrong." Riku said teasingly. 

Ansem's voice answered back from nowhere, "You haven't I'd like to thank you for the gift you brought. Sora is a tasty treat yes he is..."

Riku growled as he began to ran. "How ironic though," Ansem spoke, "that the Prince of Dark should fall in love with the Chosen of the Kingdom of Light. He was Mickey's choice and you were mine."  


Back to Main


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Sane Thought (Chapter Thirteen)  
Rating PG-13**

Ruki finally found Ansem. Sora lay wrapped in a sheet on a familiar dais. The room was dark and a Heartless doctor was poking and jabbing at the sleeping Sora. 

"What are you doing to do to him?" Riku asked walking up to Sora. He placed his cold hand on that warm chest. Sora shifted in his sleep.

"I'll do to him what I did to you." Ansem said shrugging off his cape. A small Heartless appeared and ran off with it. 

"He won't survive! He's not of the Heartless Royal line! It will kill him!" Riku hissed gather Sora up into his arms. 

Ansem nodded, "Yes and you think that I really care is funny." 

Riku frowned turning to sit on the dais with Sora cuddled like a baby in his arms. He concentrated and saw threw his children eyes. His children that had been spawned by his body were his to command. Instantly Riku's children surrounded the Heartless Doctor and Ansem on his command.

"Follow us and die. Stay here and die. You don't have much of a choice Ansem." Riku said standing up with Sora in his arms. 

"How do you think you could kill me?!" Ansem laughed heartily. He looked around at Riku's children. They number many in the first stand half in the second stage and only a fourth of them were in their third stage of life. 

"Your children won't get father then that! No one can love a Heartless. No one will give up anything for those creatures! No one has and you will never have the son you say that could kill me." Ansem smirked.

Riku turned around his eyes still closed watching Ansem through is children. "I give my son body. My lover gave him life. He will take your Heartless and free them. That's all I have to say." 

Ansem growl angrily as he gathered his dark energy to kill the Keyblade bearer and the Prince of the Heartless. Just as the electric darkness shot out a wall of Heartless formed in front of Riku and when the dead creature tumbled apart he was gone. 

Ansem knew what he had to do. His perfect tanned face creased with a frown, "If you see Riku's 'son' kill him or he will have your Father's heart..." Ansem commanded his own Heartless. 

"Hello Father." Riku said from behind him. Ansem turned glaring hole into his son.

"Where is your foolish lover? You think you can hide him from me? I will have him again and this time I won't wait to kill him." Ansem glare snatching up Sora's forgotten Keyblade from the dais. 

Riku nodded walking straight up to Ansem. He hugged Ansem quietly for a moment confusing him. "Get off me you stupid fool!" He shouted hitting Riku across the face. 

Riku went to floor blood trickling form his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..." He said standing up again face to face with Ansem.

Both dress clad in black and wearing masked of stone. Feature unmoving waiting for the other to speak. 

Riku finally finished his sentence, "Father... Grandfather." Ansem hissed swinging to strike Riku's mirror creation. 

Ansem's Heartless burst into the room in puffs of smoke. Riku pulled his hand from Ansem's chest and calmly said, "Go relax kids. Everything's okay."

Riku let his eyes fade to void black and sat calmly on the dais looking at the dead body of his Father's Father. A small innocence creature who still had it Heart, that had not been spoiled by hate and death hopped on to the dais. 

"Hello little one. You are my first real child. All the others are his. You are mine. I will love you all the same but you will be my Chosen one. Do you want to me your Grandfather?" Muk smiled to the Heartless baby. It gave a smile and nodded.   


Back to Main


	14. Epilogue

**Last Sane Thought (Epilogue)  
Rating PG-13**

Sora sighed laying calmly on the beach. It was strange now. All the world were open for travel because the Heartless roamed free. Kairi had dragged him to Atlantica for an urgent meeting with Ariel the new Queen of the Merpeople.

He really was bored out of his mind. "Come back here you Heartless thief!" Came a shout. Sora reached out for his Keyblade but remembered it was not there anymore. It was beyond his reach of calling. It would not come to him. 

He sat up looking around and found Riku chasing after a Heartless. It was clutching something and looked like one of Ansem's breed. 

Sora was scared that Riku was under his sway again for he was laughing. He tried to gain some leverage of some sort but being a merman on sand didn't do any good. He watched the Heartless bound up to him and dash behind him. 

*It's only been a week. Please, please don't say I'll have to kill him again. * Sora thought as Riku finally made it up to him.

"Be a good boy and give it back!" Riku smiled. 

Sora heard the Heartless speak behind him. "No! I want them! I promise I'll give them back but I want to use them!" 

Riku sighed and shrugged, "Fine. But I'm going to tan if you want to come with go ahead. Sora about that Sora." He smiled casually and walked off. 

Sora blinked as Riku stopped about twenty yard from him and stripped down to nothing. The Heartless baby followed Riku. He watched in shock as Riku laid down to tan and the Heartless laid down next to him wearing a pair of silver sun glasses.

Sora started to claw his way towards them when something caught whole of him. Hisses of Heartless gribberish reached his ears but he found that he knew what they meant.

"She didn't tell you I brought you back. The little Princess wants to keep you all to herself. She won't be Queen of Hallow Baston that way. Now come here and give me a kiss handsome." 

Sora turned around to come face to face with a half octopus and half-human Riku. His tentacles were winding their way around Sora. "W-What? You're over there! You're tanning with a Heartless." 

"Hush up little one... It's not hard to understand really. I saved you from Ansem and my son Muk stole his heart. When you steal the Heartless's Master's heart you have their power. But only people of the Royal line can chose. I could my son to be the Prince of Darkness and he took Ansem's Heartless. " Riku smiled his tentacles bringing a beached Sora up face to face with him. 

"But he's a Heartless! He doesn't have a heart to begin with and when he takes one he consumes it and it dies!" Sora gasped trying to ignore the look in Riku's ice blue eyes. 

"No, no, my darling Sora. That's the beauty of my reign as King of Darkness... My Heartless are like a shell. They pick someone to live with and that person puts their love and emotions into that shell. To give my creature life.

"Think of Muk over there as our son." Riku said look at Sora hard. Sora looked away afraid of what this meant. 

He would be abandoning a normal life with Kairi. The chance for a happy normal family! He could have that if he stayed with her. He would even be a King of Kings. He would be the Great King of Hallow Baston only Mickey would be higher then him. 

Riku gave him a polite kiss on the forehead and handed Sora his Keyblade. "You left it in the my Kingdom. The only thing I'll ask you is not to hurt my people," He turned away and slide back towards the water, "I have a meeting to attend to. Atlantica need guards and my Heartless are willing to help."

He looked down at the sword in his fish fin lap and made a decision. "Muk! Son come over here," he shouted, "Your dad and I are going to a meeting. Do you want to come but you'll have to get dressed!" 

Riku stopped but he did not turn. Muk picked up his baby Heartless with the sunglasses and frowned, "You're not wearing anything why should I have to!?" 

Sora laughed, "I have a fin!" 

Muk shook his head as he helped Sora back into the water. Sora watched as they got deeper that Muk's legs turned grey and he eventually grew a shark tail. His baby Heartless was a half ell creation. Muk and his Heartless instantly made with doing circles around Sora and Riku. 

"I'll catch you!" Muk laughed.

"No you won't!" The Heartless would taunt back. 

Sora looked at Riku, "How do I understand them. I know their speaking in Heartless language."

Riku let to lazy tenacles wrap around Sora, "Easy love, there is finally even controlled darkness in you from me that you are shall we say... and adopted son of the Kingdom of Hearts. Just the right amount of Dark and Light in you." 

"NO YOU WON'T CATCH ME!" Shrieked Muk's son. 

Princess Kairi and Princess Ariel swam in on the most homey and lovely scene ever. An Octupus Riku had two tencles reached out. In each tenacle was Muk his son and his Heartless Grandson that had not dawned a name yet. 

Two tancles were wrapped around his lover Sora as they shared a kiss. 

"They look just like the perfect family." Princess Ariel sighed. 

"You won't call me Queen of the Kingdom of Hearts you got that buddy!" Sora finally spoke when their kiss broke. 

"And here I thought he was almost to my liking. I guess Riku lets him do what he wants as long as no one is hurt by it." Princess Kairi shrugged. 

Riku swam by her looking at Sora possesivly, "You'll have to find yourself someone else to be King of Hallow Baston Kairi." 

Sora stopped playing tag with his son and grandson. Princess Ariel watched as what Princess Kairi was going to say. She merely flicked her fin and stuck out her tongue. 

Everyone laughed.  


Back to Main


End file.
